Festa de Halloween
by Lara Sidney Snape Croft
Summary: Em resposta ao desafio de Halloween do Snape Mione. Hermione é apaixonada por Snape e viceversa. Mas um não sabe do sentimento do outro, passando a vida sofrendo por um amor não correspondido. Quando se reencontram, tudo muda.


_**Agradecimentos: **Muitos, muitos, muitos a minha querida beta Sheyla que teve a paciência! E outros muitos a minha querida e amada amiga Marie que me ajudou muito quando empaquei! hehehehe E outros tantos a Sarah pelo desafio!_

* * *

**Festa de Halloween**

_by Lara Sidney Snape Croft_

Hermione estava tirando seu avental e dobrando para colocá-lo no armário. O sol ainda brilhava no céu lá fora, apesar do frio. Ainda era cedo demais para encerrar expediente. Mas aquele dia era festa de Halloween. Haveria festa em toda Hogsmead. Os outros funcionários da livraria já estavam todos com suas fantasias. Só faltava Hermione. Mas caxias, do jeito que era, correu contra o tempo para não deixar nada pendente para o dia seguinte. Fechou o caixa que a outra mulher deixou de lado para ir se fantasiar; arrumou os livros na prateleira que o rapaz também deixou para ir logo para a festa; varreu o chão, que era serviço de uma garota. Mas não reclamou. Não iria descontar do salário de seus funcionários por isso. Eles estavam apenas entusiasmados com a festa que era para eles mesmos. E não lhe custava nada fazer aquilo.

A última pessoa saiu da loja e fechou a porta. Hermione a trancou e colocou a placa escrito "fechado". Terminou todos os seus afazeres e saiu pelos fundos, levando os sacos de lixo. Estava feliz por ver os outros felizes, mas não estava animada para se fantasiar e nem se demorar muito na festa. Apenas daria um alô para os conhecidos e iria para sua casa. Estava exausta e um tanto triste por motivos pessoais.

Detestava estar naquele estado. Infeliz por causa de um homem. Sempre julgou muito mal as mulheres que se humilhavam por causa dos homens que diziam amar. Mas agora se encontrava num estado que não sabia como ainda não tinha enlouquecido.

Quase seis anos já haviam se passado desde que deixou Hogwarts como aluna. Havia feito sua faculdade em Feitiços para ser professora na escola que estudou, mas acabou descobrindo que não gostaria de dar aulas. Preferia estar no meio de livros, que eram sua paixão.

E há seis anos se culpava por jamais ter ido procurar o homem que amava, por ter ficado sofrendo por amor todo esse tempo. Tivera outros homens, se apaixonara por alguns deles, mas nunca amou nenhum da mesma forma que amou Severo Snape, seu ex-professor de Poções. Chegou a vê-lo nas raras vezes que ele ia à Hogsmead. Ele fazia suas compras por encomenda, então só aparecia por lá quando acompanhava os alunos de Hogwarts, o que dificilmente acontecia. E o via, também, quando ela ia a festas em Hogwarts, quando era convidada.

E em todos esses "encontros" ela pensara seriamente em conversar com o bruxo, mas jamais conseguiu juntar a coragem necessária. Jamais conseguiu nem ao menos chegar perto.

E você ainda se diz uma grifinória, Hermione?

Hermione o amava em silêncio. Ninguém jamais soube dessa sua paixão… estranha. Sim, estranha, pois ela sempre o odiara por suas injustiças. Ele a humilhava e a seus amigos também. Sempre fora rude e mal-educado. Jamais se dirigiu a Hermione de algum modo que não fosse ríspido.

Mas mesmo assim ela acabou se apaixonando. Justamente por ele ter tudo de ruim é que ela parou para analisar as qualidades. Se é que tivesse alguma. E achou: um homem elegante, com uma postura rígida, um olhar penetrante e uma voz sedutora, inteligente ao extremo e um gênio forte, assim como ela. Era, sim, um homem admirável, mas escondido atrás de uma máscara de rancor e até de medo, talvez… medo de ser verdadeiro. Ela sentia isso quando o via. E queria saber por quê.

Mais do que o desejo de tê-lo ao seu lado, de poder enfim abraçá-lo e senti-lo perto, era saber o que havia por trás daquela sombra de seus olhos. Queria poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Talvez fosse falta de amor… e isso ela tinha de sobra para dar.

Depois que havia apagado as luzes e trancado toda a loja, Hermione foi andar por Hogsmead para ver um pouco a festa. Parou para conversar com alguns conhecidos, parou em barracas que vendiam doces e parou também para ver algumas encenações de histórias de terror. As crianças corriam, tentando assustar os festeiros, e as vezes esbarravam nela.

Estava tudo alegre, apesar do "clima" de terror. Todos pareciam contentes por festejar aquele dia.

Hermione resolveu ir tomar alguma coisa. Entrou no Três Vassouras. Mas ficou parada na porta. Severo Snape estava sentado em um banco no balcão, tomando o que parecia ser whisky e conversando com Madame Rosmerta.

Sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver aquele homem que sempre fora tão fechado e carrancudo sorrindo para uma mulher tão bela quando aquela era. Ciúmes. Não se permitia esse tipo de sentimento. Snape jamais fora seu. Ele mal notava sua existência. Não havia sentido em sentir ciúmes. Mas o amor que sentia a entristeceu como nunca, naquele momento. Antes que começasse a chorar, saiu do bar, andando sem rumo. Olhava para frente, mas não via nada. A imagem de Severo alegre ao lado de uma mulher não saía de sua cabeça. Estava começando a doer.

Uma batida em alguma coisa dura e um grito de "não olha por onde anda?" a fez recobrar a consciência. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para cima, deparando com um par de olhos cinzentos que a fitavam com ódio.

- O aconteceu com você, Granger? Andava de um modo estúpido como se tivesse acabado de tomar litros de cerveja amanteigada.

- Malfoy… Não foi nada. Desculpe-me se bati em você. Agora dê-me licença, estou com dor de cabeça.

Hermione se levantou e começou a andar, mas Draco Malfoy segurou em seu braço, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

- Dor de cabeça? Ora, Granger, está numa festa! Tem que se divertir.

- Solte meu braço, Malfoy. Eu não quero ficar nessa festa.

- Mas que quero que você fique… Quero que fique comigo - disse ele ao ouvido dela, passando a mão por suas costas.

- Ora, deixe-me em paz! - gritou ela empurrando o garoto. - Não sei se percebeu, mas não estou fantasiada de prostituta. Por isso, vá procurar outra! - e saiu correndo.

Draco correu atrás, até finalmente alcançá-la. Pegou em seu braço novamente e a trouxe para perto de si violentamente.

- Não precisa estar fantasiada, minha querida. Não ligo para roupas. Inclusive, prefiro vê-la sem elas.

O homem a segurou fortemente, tapando sua boca com a mão, e a arrastou para um beco escuro do local. Hermione se debatia e tentava gritar, mas era em vão lutar contra os braços fortes de Draco.

- Agora finalmente você será minha, Granger.

- Deixe-me em paz! Solte-me, seu nojento!

- Se você se debater dessa maneira, querida, será mais difícil para mim e mais demorado, então serei obrigado a castigá-la. Mas se você ficar quieta e colaborar comigo, tudo terminará mais rápido.

E sem dizer mais nada, Draco começou a arrancar as roupas de Hermione, enquanto a mesma continuava a se debater e a gritar. Draco deu-lhe um tapa dolorido no rosto e mandou que ficasse quieta.

Severo Snape vestiu sua capa saiu de suas Masmorras, indo em direção à saída do Castelo de Hogwarts. Ainda não havia entendido por que estava fazendo aquilo. Odiava festas, odiava muita gente, odiava essas comemorações idiotas. Mas Rosmerta insistira tanto em sua presença que ele não pôde resistir… não quando ela lhe beijava a face maliciosamente. Ela era linda, com certeza. Flertava com ele a todo instante. E fora sua amante por tantos anos, sem nunca exigir um compromisso sério.

Porém, mantendo essa relação de apenas sexo e amizade por tanto tempo, ele se acostumou a viver sem dizer "eu te amo", muito menos ouvir. Acostumou-se a essa relativa solidão e a viver sem a mulher que por tantas noites o fez perder o sono.

No caminho para Hogsmead, independente de sua vontade, a imagem da tal mulher veio à sua mente. Viu-a com aquele avental branco, sorrindo para os clientes e mostrando que tudo entendia de literatura. Viu-a sorrindo formalmente para ele quando o viu entrar por sua loja e pedir por um livro. Viu-a indo embora de Hogwarts, e voltando outras vezes quando havia alguma festa. Viu-a dançando com Ronald Weasley. Viu-a beijando Harry Potter. Viu-a chorando sentada de baixo de uma árvore, mas não teve coragem de ir ampará-la.

Foi difícil para ele admitir que a amava verdadeiramente. Quase seis anos haviam se passado e só agora ele admitia para o espelho que apesar de ter dinheiro, emprego e uma bela amante, sua vida era realmente uma droga. Sentia-se infeliz. Sentia-se só. Sentia-se um miserável toda vez que ficava prestes a deixar uma lágrima escorrer por Hermione Granger. Mas ele nunca a deixou cair. Sempre engolia suas tristezas. Pensava que chorar era uma fraqueza que jamais se permitiria.

A neve que caía estava congelante. Sua imensa capa preta forrada de penas de Hipogrifo não era suficiente para mantê-lo aquecido. Pensou que naquele momento a única coisa que poderia aquecê-lo era a simples visão da mulher que tanto amava.

Seguiu lentamente até Hogsmead, ainda pensando em Hermione e em seu amor por ela. Reprimiu a si mesmo, num sussurro, por estar tão sentimental aquele dia. E xingou-se mais ainda por depois de quase seis anos ainda não tê-la esquecido, ou pior, por jamais ter feito o que um homem apaixonado verdadeiramente deveria fazer: declarar-se, por mais ridícula que a cena lhe parecesse na cabeça.

Não… Jamais faria isso. Não suportaria ser rejeitado uma segunda vez em sua vida pela mulher amada.

E esse pensamento fez sua mente viajar até sua época de escola, quando levou um fora muito dolorido de Lílian Evans e uma semana depois a viu desfilando de mãos dadas com Tiago Potter pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Uma mulher linda, inteligente e agradável como Hermione Granger jamais olharia para ele, além do fato de ser muito improvável estar sozinha. E desde quando a achava linda, inteligente e agradável? Desde que se deu conta que a perdera, após tê-la feito chorar ao ouvir as palavras cruéis e dolorosas que ele lhe dissera durante todos os seus anos de escola. Achava-a linda, mas dissera-lhe ser horrível; achava-a inteligente, mas dissera-lhe ser apenas metida a estudiosa; achava-a agradável, mas chamara-a de insuportável "sabe-tudo". E por que fizera isso? Porque era um verdadeiro idiota… e estava com medo. Medo de não saber controlar seus sentimentos.

Sem que percebesse, já estava parado à porta do pub Três Vassouras. Limpou os pés e entrou. Pendurou sua capa e foi até o balcão, onde encontrou Rosmerta, linda com seus longos cabelos cor de ouro, em seu vestido básico preto com um sobretudo de couro vermelho, do outro lado do balcão, dando ordens a um funcionário.

- Severo, que bom que chegou!

Dispensando o rapaz com quem falava, contornou o balcão e foi até Severo, abraçando-o.

- Estava com saudades!

- Eu também, Rosmerta.

- Então por que não me beija? - perguntou ela, abrindo seu deslumbrante sorriso.

- Ora, você sabe que não aprecio esse tipo de intimidade em público.

- Ah, Severo, só um beijo. Ninguém está olhando.

E sem dar chance a Severo de protestar, pressionou sua boca contra a dele. Ele correspondeu ao beijo, abraçando-a também e invadindo a boca dela com sua língua habilidosa. Rosmerta derreteu nos braços de Severo, o homem que amou secretamente tanto tempo. Contentava-se em tê-lo apenas como um amante em poucas ocasiões. Preferia isso a se arriscar exigir um compromisso e acabar perdendo aquele homem.

- Então, Sev, bebe o quê? - perguntou ela quando finalmente se desvencilharam.

- Acho que vinho tinto, para começar.

- Ótimo! Também vou querer.

Rosmerta pediu a um de seus funcionários as bebidas. Logo elas chegaram. Os dois conversavam e riam enquanto bebiam. A mulher riu muito enquanto Severo contava sobre as garotinhas que saíam chorando de sua aula, e ele também riu bastante quando ela lhe contou sobre um cliente que bebeu demais e deu "show" em seu bar.

Mais bebidas vieram. Severo sabia se controlar, mas Rosmerta não. Ela já havia bebido demais e estava começando a ficar indiscreta.

Severo sentiu a mulher roçando suas pernas nas dele por debaixo da mesa, enquanto fitava-o de forma maliciosa.

- Sabe, Sev… há tanto tempo que nos encontramos e eu nunca exigi que você ficasse ao meu lado. Mas eu queria dizer que te amo. Te amo muito e quero levar você lá para dentro agora mesmo para fazermos amor a noite inteira e depois te pedir em casamento.

- Rosmerta, você já bebeu demais. É melhor se recolher.

- Eu vou se você for comigo - ela disse, levantando-se e cambaleando.

Ele se levantou também, indo ampará-la.

- Venha, Rosmerta, você não está falando coisa com coisa.

A mulher se apoiou em Severo, deixando-se ser guiada até seu quarto, nos fundos do bar. Quando chegaram lá, ele a pousou na cama, tirando seu casaco e seus sapatos.

- Sabe, Sev, eu nunca exigi nada a mais em nosso relacionamento. Nunca esperei que me amasse, mas… - ela fechou os olhos e pensou que agora era tarde para desistir. Abriu-os e encarou os profundos olhos negros de seu amado. - Severo eu sempre te amei, e talvez numa atitude romântica esperei que você viesse a me amar com o passar desses anos.

- Você precisa descansar, Rosmerta. Durma. Você terá uma ressaca daquelas, amanhã.

Ela sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não faria isso na frente dele, sabia que Severo detestava pessoas fracas. Ela começou a falar ainda de olhos fechados, a voz um pouco fraca e sussurrada, mas não conseguia reprimir o desejo de expressar o que sentia por ele.

- Às vezes acho que só ficarei bem se acordar… - abriu os olhos e o encarou. - e ver você ao meu lado pela manhã.

Severo sentiu um arrepio. A princípio pensou que ela falava daquela maneira por efeito da bebida, mas agora podia ver a sinceridade em seus olhos.

- Por favor, Rosmerta, não quero enganá-la. Eu gosto de você, gosto da sua companhia… e de seu corpo. Mas não a amo. E por isso vou embora.

- NÃO! Não vá, Severo, por favor - suplicou ela, sentando-se da cama. - Não é isso que eu quero! Quero você. E só você, Sev! - Ela o abraçou forte. - Não me importa se você não me ama, basta ter você. Nem que seja só por mais uma noite. Esta noite, que seja!

- Você nunca me terá, Rosmerta, porque eu não sou seu e jamais serei. Amor nunca me foi ensinado. Eu só conheci ódio e desprezo. O mais próximo que eu cheguei do que você chama de "amor" foi respeito e gratidão. E tenha certeza que não são muitas as pessoas a quem eu dirijo estes dois. Sou um homem solitário e assim permanecerei.

E sem dizer mais nada, ele se afastou e saiu do quarto dela, indo para fora do pub. Ouviu-a chamar seu nome, mas ignorou. Pegou sua capa e foi para fora, agradecendo por ter parado de nevar.

Começou a andar pelas ruas de Hogsmead, um pouco atordoado. Aquela relação com Rosmerta tinha ido longe demais. Ele a iludira, e reconhecia isso. Mas achava que com o tempo passaria a amá-la mais por estar acostumado do que por ela mesma. Porém, não imaginava que mesmo depois de seis anos Hermione ainda estaria tão viva em sua mente e atrapalhando suas relações com outras mulheres.

Levantou os olhos para se situar de onde estava. Deparou-se com a livraria de Hermione bem à sua frente. Mas já estava fechada. Anotou mentalmente que passaria ali no dia seguinte apenas para vê-la, usando uma desculpa qualquer.

Continuou andando, sem reparar nas pessoas que passavam por ele. Sentia-se um tanto deprimido. No momento em que dava meia volta para voltar ao Castelo, avistou Hermione. Por um momento seus olhos brilharam e um calor invadiu seu corpo. Mas tudo esfriou de repente e seu mundo pareceu desabar, como se um Dementador tivesse se aproximado dele, quando viu que a mulher não estava sozinha; Draco Malfoy estava junto dela, e falava algo em seu ouvido.

A raiva súbita que percorreu por suas veias naquele momento o fez começar a andar a passos firmes na direção oposta. Ele acabara de jogar fora um "possível final feliz" em sua vida, por achar, mesmo que remotamente, poderia se declarar algum dia e agora via a mulher que ele amava ali, nos braços de outro. Ele só queria sair dali o quanto antes. Porém, um grito de Hermione o fez parar e virar-se para os dois. Ela empurrou Malfoy e saiu correndo. O rapaz saiu correndo atrás. E Severo, mesmo com raiva, resolveu segui-los por ter sentido, naquele instante, uma estranha sensação de que algo ali estava errado.

Malfoy a alcançou. Severo se escondeu para ouvir a discussão, mas nada pôde escutar devido a distancia. Viu o momento em que Draco arrastou Hermione à força para um beco quase em breu total. Via apenas suas silhuetas

Severo estava em dúvida se deveria interferir ou não. Afinal, não sabia qual era o grau de intimidade entre os dois jovens, não sabia qual poderia ser a reação de Hermione caso ele a salvasse, isso se ela estivesse realmente precisando ser salva. Hesitou até o momento em que Draco desferiu um tapa no rosto da mulher.

A fúria que Severo sentiu foi tão intensa que sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço em Draco, que o jogou fortemente contra a parede, fazendo-o bater a cabeça e desmaiar.

- _Lumus! _Srta. Granger, você está bem? - perguntou ele caminhando na direção dela.

Hermione estava ajoelhada no chão, suas roupas estavam rasgadas. Expressões de medo e repulsa estavam estampadas no rosto dela, além de lágrimas incessantes que escorriam. No canto de sua boca, um filete de sangue denunciava a força com que Draco a batera.

- P-prof-fessor Sn-nape? O q-que faz aqui?

- Eu vi Malfoy a agarrando à força. Venha, eu lhe ajudo a se erguer.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam. Segurou a mão que Severo Snape lhe oferecia.

- Pode ficar em pé?

- Sim…

Hermione tremia tanto que ele duvidou que ela pudesse ficar de pé. Tirou a própria capa e deu a ela, para que cobrisse seu corpo contra o frio.

- Obrigada - ela respondeu com a voz fraca quando sentiu o peso e o calor súbito da capa em seus ombros.

- Venha, devo levá-la até sua casa.

- Seria muita gentileza, professor Snape.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra trocada, ambos saíram em direção ao pequeno apartamento de Hermione. Ela encolhida, ele a abraçando.

Severo sabia onde ficava o prédio. Procurou descobrir quando soube que a jovem mulher moraria ali naquele povoado, dois anos atrás. E Hermione percebeu, mesmo ainda em estado do choque, o caminho certo sendo percorrido e braços fortes a envolvendo. Sentiu-se protegida como nunca.

Há apenas alguns passos da entrada do prédio, Hermione tropeçou em uma pedra, fazendo ambos, ela e ele, perderem o equilíbrio. Mas Severo o recuperou a tempo de segurá-la antes que caíssem.

- Está tudo bem, Srta. Granger?

- Eu… torci meu tornozelo… - respondeu em voz muito baixa.

- Ah… Deixe que eu a levo, então.

Com um movimento rápido, Severo colocou-a em seus braços, enquanto ela soltava um gritinho de surpresa. Calmamente foi prestando atenção a cada degrau da escada, até chegarem ao apartamento da moça.

Colocou-a no chão e sacou a varinha. Pronunciou um feitiço e fez a porta se abrir.

Novamente colocou Hermione em seus braços, entrando no apartamento. Com um chute, fez a porta se fechar. Contra sua própria vontade, Severo não pode deixar de comparar aquela cena… aquilo era tudo o que queria fazer um dia, mas na condição de recém-casado. Uma fantasia idiota, assim como aquele "ritual" de levar a noiva até o quarto nos braços. Podia ser ridículo, mas secretamente era o que ele mais queria.

Pousou-a no sofá mais próximo. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre ela, mas logo se levantou novamente.

- Bem… Algo mais que eu possa fazer pela senhorita?

- Sim, por favor. Fique aqui comigo. Não vá embora. Tenho medo que ele volte.

- Ele não voltará, tenho certeza.

- Por favor, Severo… Fique comigo.

Ele parou, aturdido. Ouviu-a chamar por seu primeiro nome. Ficou confuso. Não sabia se ela o chamara assim pela fraqueza e angústia do momento ou se ele, influenciado por seu amor, que ouviu errado. E ela pedia. Céus, e se pedia! Não era justo aquela expressão de dor tão intensa no rosto dela quando ele se sentia tão vulnerável.

Seu desejo era de ficar ali e protegê-la, embalá-la, deixá-la chorar em seu ombro. Mas não conseguiria. Não com seu coração a ponto de explodir.

- Eu… eu não sei se é uma boa idéia… _Hermione_.

- E por que não? - perguntou a moça com a voz chorosa.

- Porque… - então de repente ele desfez a expressão de pena e amor, franzindo o cenho. - Ora, porque não! Eu a salvei, mas não significa que virei seu amiguinho. Chame seu namoradinho Weasley para vir cuidar de você!

E dizendo isso, ele se virou para ir embora, mesmo sentindo-se terrível por isso. Mas o som do choro dela o fez para e se voltar para ele.

- Não estou entendendo você, garota. Que diferença minha presença pode fazer para você?

- Não quero ficar sozinha. Tenho medo que ele volte - ela repetiu.

- Já disse que ele não voltará!

Nesse instante, Hermione mudou sua expressão para raiva e ergue-se do sofá, chegando bem perto dele.

- Eu odeio você, Severo Snape, e me odeio por ter chegado a pensar um que dia você teria coração! Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi _me apaixonar por você_. Oh, é claro, a frase típica: não escolhemos a quem vamos amar. E EU ME ODEIO POR AMAR VOCÊ!

Severo ficou chocado com a reação dela, assim como com as palavras. E ela continuou.

- Tanto tempo amando-o secretamente, chorando por você, sonhando com o dia em que você corresponderia meu amor. Sou uma idiota! UMA COMPLETA IDIOTA! Você é o ser mais… repugnante que eu já conheci! Você sempre odiou a mim e aos meus amigos. Jamais ouvi uma palavra saída de sua boca que não fosse para ferir alguém.

Hermione se virou bruscamente e se afastou de Severo. Ele ficou onde estava, olhando para as costas dela. Ora, ela o amava e ele estava sendo estúpido daquela maneira! Precisava fazer alguma coisa! Esperou tanto por esse momento, e agora que ele chegou, não sabia o que fazer.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo. Severo estava entre agir e não agir; Hermione estava entre a vontade de quebrar o silêncio e esperar que ele o fizesse. E assim, quase dez minutos se passaram, apenas de reflexão.

- Eu… peço perdão. Não imaginava.

- É claro que não imaginava - ela respondeu se virando para ele e olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Ele percebeu que ela ainda chorava. - Afinal, sou apenas uma garotinha perante a você, não é? Uma garotinha sangue-ruim e que pertenceu à Grifinória!

- Não é nada disso, Granger! Você jamais entenderia!

- Não mesmo, pois não tenho a capacidade mental que você tem! Sou apenas uma metida a sabe-tudo!

Severo sentiu uma súbita fúria invadir seu corpo. Avançou para Hermione e apertou seus braços, chacoalhando-a.

- Pare de ser criança! Sim, você é uma metida a sabe-tudo e acha que pode entender o que acontece comigo. Já lhe passou pela cabeça a hipótese de que eu também tenho sentimentos? Já parou para pensar que você não é a única aqui que tem problemas? Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu tenho sim sentimentos, e bons sentimentos. Não sou o monstro que você pensa.

- Ah, é? Então me prove!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Severo comprimiu seus lábios contra os dela. O beijo pegou Hermione tão de surpresa que ela não conseguiu reagir. Não queria, mas foi inevitável. Seu corpo correspondia incontrolavelmente às carícias que Severo iniciou, somadas a paixão intensa que havia entre os dois.

Enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, Hermione abria os botões das vestes dele. Nenhum dos dois parou para pensar naquela atitude, foram levados pelo desejo. Enquanto Hermione era despida pelas ágeis mãos de Severo, ele caminhava lentamente até o sofá, deitando-a carinhosamente.

Hermione abriu os olhos. Sentiu o chão duro abaixo dela e algo pesado em seu ombro. Severo dormia pesadamente apoiado nela, seus cabelos negros espalhados sobre os seios dela.

Os raios solares que invadiam o ambiente pela janela iluminavam o casal. Ela sorriu com a visão de seu amante e com as lembranças da noite que passaram juntos. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, sussurrando seu nome.

- Severo… Acorde, Severo. Já amanheceu.

- Ah… Bom dia. Que sofá duro!

Hermione riu.

- Bem, nós estamos no chão. Parece que caímos e nem percebemos.

- Ok! Estou morrendo de fome - ele disse, sonolento, erguendo-se para olhar para ela. - Você está linda, Hermione.

- Ora, nenhuma mulher é linda quando acorda - respondeu ela entre risos. - E eu jamais imaginei que você pudesse ser tão romântico. Ou seria efeito do amor?

- É, quem sabe…

Severo se ergueu, mas bateu com a cabeça na quina da mesinha de centro, soltando um xingamento.

- Droga! E você, pare de rir!

- Sua cara foi muito engraçada!

- Que bom que está se divertindo.

Os dois se sentaram no chão mesmo, ainda abraçados, recostando-se no sofá.

Um silêncio pairou por alguns minutos, ambos de mente voltada apenas para as sensações da noite anterior. Até que Severo resolveu falar.

- Hermione… E agora?

- Bom… agora vem a parte do "e foram felizes para sempre" - ela respondeu, dando mais risadas.

- E logo depois à parte que não aparece nas histórias - respondeu Severo, puxando Hermione para si, os dois beijando-se longa e apaixonadamente.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

_**N/A:**__Por favor, deixem reviews! Adoraria saber o que vocês pensaram dessa fic! Beijosss_


End file.
